


假设这是一个恐怖片开头

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *其实是清水车*有正联背景有二设*总觉得奥姆会和黛安娜很要好，不知道为什么





	假设这是一个恐怖片开头

**Author's Note:**

> *其实是清水车  
> *有正联背景有二设  
> *总觉得奥姆会和黛安娜很要好，不知道为什么

风吹得猛烈，云朵在空中飞快地奔跑，每一次月亮被掩上的时候，都会被染成隐约的玫红色，陆地人说今天是红月，有些恶魔会挑在今天出现。  
为什么非得挑今天呢，我要是恶魔才不会特地挑日子下手，Orm心想。  
他提着一只箱子，在礁石间快速地跑跳，背后的海水里，集结的泡沫正在慢慢消散，像个谦卑的仆人一样，目送他的主人上岸。

今天很适合拍恐怖片，特别在这个偏僻的海岸小镇上。紧靠着礁石的公路的那一头，唯一一个亮着灯的是一间小酒吧，门口停了几辆拉风的摩托车和古董车，还有一辆小破卡。Orm停在小破卡前面，嫌弃地把它从头看到脚，一转头进了酒吧。  
喧闹声停了一秒，所有人都回头看门这边，看着这个陌生的高个儿男人慢慢摘下风衣的兜帽，露出一颗浅金色接近银白色的脑袋，头发往后梳得光光的，眉毛压得很低，看起来一肚子不爽。他往吧台这边走过来，喧嚣声开始继续，只是多了很多细细嗦嗦的低语。  
Arthur磨着酒保要了半杯苏打水加满冰块，Orm重重地把手上的箱子往桌上一放，他连忙笑嘻嘻地把箱子接过来放到脚下，一边继续把薄荷叶揪碎，手脚很快地自己从吧台里面拿了些蓝色的绿色的液体倒进杯子里，最后终于移到Orm的面前。  
本来闹着和他拼酒听故事的人现在都往后退到小圆桌上了，酒保压出了双下巴，偷偷打量了Orm一会儿，保命一样退到了另一头。一般来讲，冷着脸主动过来找这个会和鱼说话的，都不是什么善茬。  
Orm摸着手里的酒，Arthur根本连调都不调，现在那些颜色慢慢下沉，融入到冰块和气泡里，就像是……亚特兰蒂斯的颜色。他尝了一口，解开了风衣的扣子，舒舒服服坐着继续喝。  
大家都松了口气，很多人朝Arthur递眼色，希望他能说些什么，比如，介绍一下这个怪人是谁？但是Arthur只是笑嘻嘻地看着Orm喝酒，一边把自己的份给喝了，脚不安分地在那个沉重的箱子上轻轻地磕着。

没多久大家都走了，今天天气不好，那些漂亮车可能得遭罪，那可舍不得。Orm喝完了，手指头里搓着一枚飞镖，Arthur跳下凳子也和酒保告别，拎起了箱子，Orm随手一掷，正好钉在靶心上，他把兜帽戴起来，跟着Arthur出去了。  
Orm有点不情愿地瞪着小破卡，Arthur把箱子小心放进去，又过来帮他打开车门，这才瘪着嘴上了车。雨开始下了，淅淅沥沥的，风里的腥味大了起来，Arthur侧头看了看天空，又看了看身边的人，抿了抿嘴唇继续开车。他最近游荡到这里，租了间偏僻的民居，靠着一个废弃的灯塔，那边视线好，能看到很远的海面。  
Orm把被雨水打湿的外套脱下来，Arthur接过去挂在墙上，转身看着他的弟弟把那口箱子放到桌上，东摸摸西摸摸了一会儿才打开。  
“Diana要的。”  
Orm小心地把一块不知道什么材质做的透明方块从箱子里拿出来，那个箱子的内壁是黑色的，很厚的一层好像不只是防震，还能吸收掉所有的光线。那个方块里包裹着的是半张石像的脸，布满了裂纹仿佛下一刻就要碎成末了，一些碎石块也被包在里面。  
“我这就联系她，博物馆的人一定很高兴。”  
“完全可以自己来拿，亚特兰蒂斯欢迎天堂岛的公主。”  
“她担心你会讨厌她。”  
“对我来说她可不算陆地人。”Orm骄傲地撅起嘴唇。  
Arthur不反驳他，用手指好奇地拨弄那个方块。Orm转身在箱子里又摸了摸，扔了一个东西在桌上。Arthur捡起来，是个同样材料的长方体，里面是条怪模怪样的鱼，他皱着眉头，翻来覆去看。  
“这是什么？海沟族的小宠物？”  
“是基因突变的普通海鱼。”  
Arthur愣了愣。  
“因为污染的海水，变成了这个怪样子，还有成片的死鱼，你想去看看吗？”  
“在哪里？”  
“哪里都有。”  
“Orm，”Arthur站起来，举着那条怪鱼，“这次的在哪里？告诉我。”他柔声说。  
Orm报了个地名，离这里不远。  
Arthur低头看着那条鱼，看起来就算是基因突变也没能让它活下去，“蝙蝠侠已经去了哪里。”  
“那个尖耳朵的陆地人？”  
“红小子也在帮忙搜集证据。”  
“那个跑得很快的？你们准备怎么做？”Orm把怪鱼夺回来，和那个石像一起放回箱子里。  
“起诉他们。”  
“起诉？开玩笑，起诉有用吗？”  
“当然是韦恩企业来起诉，Orm，他们会重建那块海域，很快。”  
“鱼群已经撤离了，我们划了隔离区，Mera最快也要两天才过来，但这些恐怕都活不成，我们的努力是无效的。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“你才是亚特兰蒂斯的王，别忘了。你留在这里干嘛？”  
“有一批车子会从这个小镇经过。你得去理解陆地人的想法，改变方法才是有用的手段，韦恩公司的研究已经有成果了，这是个开端。”  
“他们吃鱼。”  
“别闹了Orm。”Arthur张开手臂过来想抱他弟弟，被推开了。  
“你帮着他们。”他控诉。  
“这才是我要做的，Orm。我很抱歉让你承受这些，你有你的职责，我有我的，你不能老想着打仗，这个星球是我们共同的财产。”  
“由海洋统治会更好！”  
“或许如此，但是这些是人，有感情有思维，会做错事也会改正。这里有不少在那里工作的，得了病被各种原因辞退，这里的妇女生不出孩子，孩子们总生病，”Arthur硬把Orm拉过来，揽住他的肩膀。“给我们点时间，就从这里开始。”  
Orm别过头去，但是没有挣扎。  
“告诉我，那个雨是怎么回事？”Arthur掰过Orm的脸轻轻问他。  
“把他们扔进海里的，还给他们！”  
“哦天呐，Orm。”Arthur就知道，那个根本不是从天上落下的雨，是从海上吹来的。  
“这点剂量毒不死任何陆地生物，但是它们却毒死了那些鱼，还会让亚特兰蒂斯的孩子们生病。”  
“好的好的……我不怪你，就让他们吃点苦头去。”他抱着Orm摇晃，好像安慰一个闹脾气的孩子一样，“我保证，这次会搞定的，Diana还欠你一个人情别忘了，一定会想办法搞定的。”

Arthur打了几个电话，完全不避嫌，Orm就在旁边坐着，一边竖起耳朵听一边打量着这个小屋子，听烦了发困，侧头趴睡在自己的胳膊上。等到Arthur终于把电话挂断了，便在小小的屋子里走来走去，抖松枕头，往壁炉里塞了几块大木头，小心地垫高，这样可以燃一晚上。  
Orm打了个哈欠，站起来把衣服脱了挂在椅背上，光着腿只剩下一件衬衫，堪堪地遮住屁股，站在那里把衣服弄整齐。Arthur坐在床边看他强迫症一样忙来忙去，带着一丝笑意，等了很久才伸手把胡乱忙碌的Orm拉过来，让他分开腿坐在自己的大腿上。  
“那些东西伤着你了吗？”他问，把衬衫也脱下来，在Orm要抢回去之前扔到椅背上。  
“没有。但是Nereus的坐骑正在接受治疗。”  
“那条老鱼精？”  
“泽贝尔人先过去的，老头子很生气。”  
Orm大腿冰凉，按理来说亚特兰蒂斯人完全不在乎这点低温，但是不妨碍他享受Arthur温暖的身体。  
“糟了我欠他个人情。”Arthur假装烦恼的样子。  
“你娶了他女儿他就不气了。”  
“那可不行。”  
Arthur伸手把灯灭了，小屋里只剩下暖暖的火光。

 

Arthur把鼻子贴在Orm的喉咙上，他轻声叫的时候那里就会一阵阵地打颤，他不明白为什么差不多的器官Orm能发出那么好听的声音，忍不住一再探究。Orm的身体沾了一层薄汗，被褥被踢到床尾，火光舌头一样舔着他赤裸的身体，比Arthur做的还要过分。  
Arthur低头用手指抚摸Orm大腿侧面微微凸出的鳞片痕迹，不仔细看就像胎记一样，纯血的亚特兰蒂斯人才有这个，仿佛预示着他们接下来的进化轨迹，如果人类没有粗手笨脚把地球给毁了的话。Arthur亲了亲那里，转头叼住Orm腰上的一小块软肉，吮了一口，抬起身体把他的一条腿架到自己的腰上。他进入得很慢，手指拨弄着Orm的头发，把它们打散，一边进入一边紧贴着他的脸颊，嘴唇寻找着他的。Orm把另一条腿也挂上去，脚踝在Arthur精瘦的后腰勾了起来，他呻吟出声，浑身又懒又软，简直想要一直这么赖下去。  
雨已经停了，月亮没有了红云的纠缠明晃晃地亮着，在窗帘后面晕成一团巨大的光圈。  
Arthur动作粗鲁了起来，他大概捏痛了Orm，身下的人在呻吟里带了点哭音。他没停下，也没有变慢，转而去吻Orm的耳朵，轻轻啃咬他的耳廓。就在那层软骨后面，有一条小小的缝隙藏在头发里，Arthur自己也有，类似于鳃的作用。很隐秘也很敏感，现在它正在不安地抖动，一张一吸的。Arthur一只手往下探去，路过Orm湿漉漉的下体，安抚着揉了揉，再往下直到连接处。他摸着那里，摸着被撑开的皱褶，黏腻的汁水沾在手指上，指尖要进不进地在边缘试探。  
“别这样……”Orm喘着推开他，结果只是改变了体位，他骑在Arthur的身上，仰着头，“哥哥，哥哥……”他轻声叫着，像是邀请。  
Arthur收回手指把自己撑起来，手穿过Orm的肋下把他牢牢钉在自己身上，胯把他往上顶手却把他往下拉。原木搭得床也快要吃不消了，咯吱咯吱地晃着。Orm胡乱地在Arthur的后背划拉，呻吟尖了起来，喘息一断一断地仿佛被压在喉咙里出不来。远处有船经过，巨大的汽笛声一直传到这里，却没法把他们的声音压下去。  
壁炉里的木头咯哒一下落下来一块，火猛地汹涌了起来，然后渐渐地又恢复了平静。  
Arthur趴在枕头上，手指在Orm的背脊里缓缓滑动，把汗珠全都赶到一起，凑过去舔掉了，Orm抖了一下，在持续的亲吻里转过身，搂住了Arthur的脖子，小腿和他纠缠到了一起。

 

“这身衣服挺好看的，我帮你保存？”Arthur站在那个废弃的灯塔前面，手插在口袋里问。  
“我自己会弄。”Orm穿着贴身的战衣，嘟囔着把放着昨天衣服的小包裹扣到后背上。  
“今天晚上就会有行动，Mera什么时候回来？”  
“最快也要明天早上。”  
“那你等在那里吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我得回来一下，安抚一下臣民。”Arthur咧咧嘴。  
“他们不要你了，他们爱戴的是我。”Orm仰起头说。  
“是是，那你要不要我回来？亚特兰蒂斯就没有人欢迎我吗？”Arthur继续说。  
Orm上前几步，手摸上了Arthur的脸颊，挑高了眉毛威胁，“你这次搞不定，就别回来了。”  
“那要是搞定了呢，你怎么奖励我？”  
“你是亚特兰蒂斯的王，Arthur，当国王的还要奖励？”  
“我在问我的弟弟要奖励。”  
“那就要看你的表现了，”Orm吻了他一下，被依依不舍的Arthur揽着不放手，“替我向公主问好。”  
“其他人呢？”Arthur被Orm推开了，手还挽留地拉着他的手腕。  
“管他们死活。”  
Orm嘴硬地说了一句，抽回了自己的手，又回头看了一眼，才一跃跳入海水中。

Arthur看着海面，出太阳了天气很好，从这里能看到很远的地方。他知道平静的海水下面有急流有暗礁，再往下是美丽的亚特兰蒂斯。


End file.
